


Secrets

by blackriddlerose



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Howl keeps his secrets close so when he chooses to tell one to Sophie, she is caught off guard.A fanfic from 2013 with minor edits based off the movie.  Cross posted.





	Secrets

Sophie knew Howl still kept secrets from her but she also knew that it was because he loved her. So that's why she wouldn't pry. Because she knew that eventually he would tell her. She kept her own secrets too; some were just hers, some she shared with Markl. The two made a pretty mischievous pair sometimes.

So it caught her off guard one day when Howl whispered into her ear he had a secret to tell her. Normally he would just say the secret, not announcing that it was actually a secret but waiting instead for the moment when realization dawned on Sophie. He always said it was a fascinating sight, watching the little light in her head go off. Howl always said it was the best magic in the world, watching her face.

Curious now, Sophie followed him up to their bedroom. She had been sleeping in his room for a couple months, and every time she stepped foot in it, she resisted the urge to clean the place. There were two things that kept her from doing so: the first, Howl asked her not to, saying that everything was in its place for a reason and two, she didn't want to find out what the walls were made of. 

Howl had actually told her that secret about a month ago, what the walls were made of, but she refused to accept that answer as anything other than him making up lies to keep her on her toes. It was too frightening to think of it as truth.

But right before Howl opened the door, he told her to close her eyes. Slightly worried, Sophie did as she was asked. Hearing the door creak open she could feel the weight of his hand on the small of her back as he gently led her forward.

She opened her eyes at his command and stared in shock. The room (still messy to a normal person) was cleaned. Things were organized and displayed properly. She could even see the floor.

Again he came close to her and whispered in her ear his secret, he had been afraid to clean this place because something had gotten loose in here years ago and had probably mutated into a monster. All of this he said with a laugh and Sophie wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.

But either way, he was getting better at trusting her with his secrets and his heart.


End file.
